


A Place to Run

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This looks familiar.”





	A Place to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #600 "childhood memories"

Gibbs opened his front door to find Emily standing there, backpack over one shoulder, and couldn’t quite suppress a smile. “This looks familiar.”

She frowned for a moment, then grinned, “Oh, god, I’d almost forgotten about that. I was, what, nine?”

“Eight,” he corrected, letting her in. “Actually, I was impressed you made it, you’d never been here before.”

“I’d just finished my Girl Scout orienteering badge and I had your address – and it was only three blocks away.” She smiled. “Thanks for letting me stay, Uncle Gibbs. Then and now.”

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “Anytime, Em.”

THE END


End file.
